Utraean
The 'Utraeans '''are a race possessing the greatest technological and magical knowledge known in all of Aranna. Though nearly extinct in recent times, they once had a civilization greater than even the Empire of Stars. Appearance Utraeans, on average, are roughly the same size and shape as humans. Utraeans are gray-blue skinned, with darker lines running in intricate patterns across their skin. It is unknown whether these are birthmarks or tattoos of cultural significance. While male Utraeans have no hair, females do. Older Utraean men have been seen with beards, showing that they can grow facial hair. Utraeans are native to the Isle of Utrae. History In ancient times, the Utraeans possessed technologies and magic still unmatched by the other races of Aranna. In ''The Genesis of Species, a Utraean scientist describes a form of sorcery that allowed them to evolve other, "lesser" beings. Two species, the reptilian Zaurask, and the feline Hassat, were the most responsive to this treatment. At some point, the Utraeans expanded to the southern region now known today as the Utraean Peninsula. A second basilicus, similar to the one on the Isle of Utrae, was build here to link the various settlements. At an unknown point in time, the Utraeans sealed the Maljin in catacombs beneath Hiroth and separated the key into several parts, dividing up each part among the different towns. As time passed, the Zaurask in particular became slaves in Utraean society. Eventually, however, the Zaurask turned on their Utraean overlords in a brutal war of genocide. Outnumbered, the Utraeans were forced out of their old strongholds, such as Fortress Emerard, Jherkal's Crown, and Xulphae's Cove. Only the city of Illicor remained. During this uprising, Utraean forces were called in from the Utraean Peninsula to assist in the fighting and the entire peninsula was eventually abandoned. When the Hero of Arhok reached Illicor, Zaurask forces had invaded, and occupied parts of the city, seeking to finally wipe their oppressors from the face of Aranna. In the nearby jungles, Utraean historians and scholars excavated old ruins and temples, in search of the remnants of their ancient weapons. Meanwhile, pilgrimages tried to reclaim lost territories, or to even broker a peace with Nosirrom, the Zaurask King. Legacy By the time that Valdis claimed the Sword of Zaramoth, the other races of Aranna appear to have forgotten the Utraeans, and the ancient race may have finally succumbed to the Zaurask, or simply faded away. However, this could be simply a matter of geography; as the Isle of Utrae was on the opposite side of the continent from the lands threatened by Valdis. Technology In addition to the ability to accelerate the natural evolution of animals, the Utraeans constructed great statues and temples that dominated their homeland. A statue of Lor, the greatest Utraean scientist of his age, had feet taller than even the half-giants. Another Utraean technology, the Displacers (also known as the H.U.B.), allowed quick transport throughout their empire. Displacers are platforms which, when activated, would ascend, then teleport to a linked landing pad. Before the fall of the Utraean Empire, a large transport hub near the city of Jherkal's Crown linked every Utraean outpost, city, and stronghold. During the war with the Zaurask, the Utraean garrison at the H.U.B. center held their ground until all but one of the Displacers was disabled or sealed off. Another hub is known to exist upon the Utraean Peninsula. Perhaps the greatest achievement of Utraean science, however, is the Great Clock, a device capable of controlling the weather itself. Created so that the Utraean wizard-priests could directly contact a divine power, it was inadvertently used to summon forth the Shadowjumper from the Elemental Realm of Shadow. The evil creature would eventually return, after centuries of imprisonment, and use the device in an attempt to completely annihilate the Utraean race. Category:Races Category:Playable Races